


Crossing A Line

by Moonlessnite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlessnite/pseuds/Moonlessnite
Summary: "And they’ll tell you I don’t care anymoreAnd I hope you’ll know that’s a lie'Cause I’ve found what I have been waiting forBut to get there means crossing a lineSo I’m crossing a line" - Crossing a Line by Mike ShinodaThis comes from a prompt on facebook. The link is below.https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/52944633_2126686740710976_3704343240497954816_o.jpg?_nc_cat=100&_nc_ht=scontent-atl3-1.xx&oh=5c5ba9d09551c5e7645d08bae1ee35b0&oe=5CDE03F6





	Crossing A Line

**Author's Note:**

> MUWHAHAHAHA! I LIVE!
> 
> Seriously though, sorry for the long hiatus. Life is stupid and the muse is finally speaking to me again. For those that do follow me, I am working on From Hell as well. I promise. 
> 
> For those that write, when the muse yells, you listen. Hopefully she and I can stay on speaking terms! 
> 
> <3 Thank you for reading.

Gabriel crept, cat-quiet, towards the entryway into the antechamber of the bunker. Nervous hands gripped the edge of the doorframe to his right, his body still mostly concealed in the grey shadows of the hallway leading to the sleeping quarters in the Men of Letters bunker. 

 

The lights were low. Dim gold reflecting dully off the tile floor. The rooms only occupant sat with his head propped in his left hand. His right hand rested in loose fist that lifted every few minutes to turn the pages of the huge book splayed out on the tables surface. The echoing chamber was mostly silent, save the occasional sigh or the whisper of ancient pages being moved.

 

It was late. Somewhere past three am. Dean had been nursing a decanter of whiskey up until about an hour before. Grumbling to himself across from Sam. Gabriel had still been awake when he'd heard the scraping of the older hunter's chair as he stood. The slightly unsteady gait as Dean had stumbled off to his room. 

 

_ Archangel senses come in handy,  _ he'd thought to himself, where he'd finally gotten the courage to leave his own bed and search out Sam. 

 

The older hunters side of the table was still strewn with books. The one he'd been reading lay open and forgotten under the extinguished lamp on the table top. A small sweat ring gathered around the rocks glass left abandoned on the mahogany surface. 

 

Minutes go by with agonizing slowness as the Archangel watches the younger hunter. 

 

Sam's side was much more organized. Two towers of books, stacked from largest to smallest as they went up, sit off to his right. One was taller than Gabriel when he was standing. A half full bottle of water sat with three more empty ones in a line behind the object of the hunters current focus. 

 

The Archangel stays silent as the man heaves an exhausted sigh and closes the heavy cover with a bang. Long fingers rake back through his dark hair as Sam drops his head, lacing his fingers behind his neck. Normally proud, broad shoulders bowed inward. His posture a clear indication of fatigue and frustration.

 

Gabriel's heart aches.

 

_ It's always one crisis after another for these boys,  _ something in his mind whispers. The dim lighting shimmers off a few errant strands of silver that streak through the hunters dark locks. As the other man raises his head and reaches for another book, the Archangel studies his profile. The eyes, looking sunken, cast in shadows beneath his brow. The lines cutting through his forehead he frowns at the new pages before him. 

 

The archangel loses track of how much time he waits there as he studies the lone hunter.  _ Like some creepy stalker,  _ Gabriel growls to himself, still unconsciously holding on to the doorway for dear life. Watches him pour over the dusty volumes. The muscles in Sam's throat working as he finishes the last of his water.

 

_ I'm ancient. More powerful than almost anything walking this rock. I was around before humans were even a gleam in my Daddy's eye….. _

 

The thoughts cut off as Sam's eyes begin to droop, his head nodding forward before jerking up again as sleep tries to dig in her claws….and the Archangel realizes he's never cared about anything the way this beautiful human does. 

 

The hunter is handsome. Anyone can see that. Conventionally attractive. Well muscled and strong. A deep, shiver inducing voice that seems to flow around Gabriel like melted chocolate. Chameleon eyes that shift color depending on his mood. Women and men alike noticed when he walked down the street.

 

But…… it was more than just his physical appearance. Beyond just his attractive features and commanding presence. 

 

At six feet four inches, he towered over most other humans, but it wasn't his height that truly intimidated. Just by being he exuded power. Not destruction and fear, although he was more than capable of inciting both. Being in Sam's presence could make you feel safe. Comforted by his strength. Awed by the intelligence and passion in his eyes and voice. 

 

There was something different about Sam. Always had been. Maybe it was because he'd been earmarked to belong to Lucifer. He'd seen Heaven, Hell, Purgatory…... and lived to talk about all three. Hunted and killed the things that went bump in the night that most others only thought existed in nightmares. 

 

Sam lived horror every day of his short, human life. 

 

_ Kindness. Maybe that's it.  _

 

Throughout all the nightmarish things he'd had to see and do and endure, Sam Winchester was still the most compassionate man Gabriel had ever met. 

 

And the Archangel wanted him more than he'd ever known he could want anything. 

 

That was the rub though. Gabriel know what he was, and almost more importantly, what he wasn't. 

 

This man fighting exhaustion in the wee hours of the morning, looking for yet another impossible way to save this pathetic little planet, was a hero. Not a fairytale perfect, never makes mistakes, knight on a white horse in a story book. 

 

He was a hero for how he cared. How he fought. The way he tried. When he was flat on his back he, sometimes through sheer force of will, stumbled back to his feet. The way he tried to fix everyone around him with all the pieces of his shattered heart. 

 

Even Gabriel. The lesser than Archangel. The Trickster. The selfish, cowardly creation who betrayed his Brothers and Sisters, Heaven itself, at a time when they needed him most. Sam could make him feel like he was worth something. Like he meant something. 

 

When he looked into those hazel eyes, eyes that seemed to reflect calm like the sun on still water, Gabriel felt like he could be brave too.

 

_ Was it any wonder that I kissed him? _

 

The Archangel couldn't even remember which part of the insane plan they'd been discussing the night before. Seated next to the hunter in the TV room.  _ Assuming it could still be called that since there wasn't a boobtube there anymore. _ Lights low. The only sound the murmur of their voices. The warmth coming from the man's arm where it rested mere inches from Gabriel's had been like a soothing balm to his ever erratic nature. 

 

Sam's eyes had lit up with battle fire while he'd argued his plan. They'd both been drinking. His speech had been slightly slurred but still clear. 

 

The Archangel had been drawn helplessly into his passion. He'd barely heard the words coming from the hunters mouth. All he could feel was a desperate swell from inside his Grace. An aching. A twisted longing to feel what the man before him felt. See the world way he saw. Lose himself in the warmth of the human before him and devour that golden light his angel senses could almost touch pouring from the soul encased inside this fragile, mortal skin. 

 

Gabriel was sure the expression on his face was one of a love struck puppy seeing the object of their affection, but he couldn't help it. As he watched, Sam's words had sputtered to a stop and he'd cocked his head to the side. A lock of silky brown hair had fallen over the hunters face as he'd asked, “What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?” A small smile had curved Sam's lips as he'd knocked the hair back with a casual gesture. 

 

The Archangel suddenly couldn't hold his gaze and dropped his eyes, staring at the hands he'd twined together in his denim clad lap. He'd quietly cursed himself for letting his walls down.  In a fit of anger at his own weakness, he'd internally snarled his Grace back down and started making motions to get up. To leave the room. To run away from the one good thing he'd found in a millennia because he knew, deep inside, that he wasn't worthy and had no right to crave this man like light, or sweet food, or life…..

 

Before he could get out of reach, the hunters huge paw had gently cupped his chin and raised his head. Gabriel was much stronger than any human but he'd been powerless in that moment as Sam had raised his head and forced their gazes to meet. 

 

The look on the hunters face almost undid him. In the compassionate lines of his features. The sparkle in his eyes. A slight, crooked quirk of his lips into a smile. The almost burning warmth of the calloused hand cupping his face. Gabriel, no stranger to pleasures of the flesh, was drowning in sensations he didn't even know he could feel all at once. 

 

As the two men sat face to face in silence, the smile had gradually faded from the Sam's lips. The laughing sparkle in his eyes began to dim. A serious cast flowed over his features as he'd gently pulled the Archangel closer. 

 

The atmosphere of the room had turned serious in just those few seconds. Anticipatory. A stillness that had been pregnant with a growing feeling of warmth between the two of them. Gabriel had felt it like the burn of his Grace rising inside his vessel, except it was coming from beyond the two of them. Softly pushing from the outside in. Like something surrounded their mortal forms and was pushing them together like two puzzle pieces ready to click into place. 

 

The hunter had gasped softly, his voice a near reverent tone as he'd whispered into the sudden tomb like silence. “Gabe?” The hand around the Archangel's jaw seemed to shift with the barest of tremors. The hazel eyes had turned a bit cloudy. Unsure, but hopeful. Sam's tongue had darted out to lick his lips in a nervous, unconscious gesture. 

 

The Archangel's eyes had followed the movement.

 

Maybe it had been the alcohol, the unending stress, or just one of his usual stupid,  **stupid** fucking decisions, but Gabriel had been overwhelmed with the desire to just lay one on Sam.

 

It had been far from the first time he'd thought about it. Back when he'd first seen the brothers in the halls of that old, dusty college. Even then, young and inexperienced, with no idea of the metaphorical and literal hell that awaited him, Sam had been like a supernova. Outshining everyone and everything around him. The Archangel had known lust before. Passion. Want. 

 

He'd realized in a rush of astonishment that he had never felt true desire. Not ‘til right then. 

 

Gabriel had looked back into Sam's eyes as the memory of their first encounter had played on the screen of his mind. In that breathless moment, surrounded by stone walls and cold lighting, he'd done the one thing he'd always wanted to do. The only thing that had ever made sense it him. 

 

“Gabriel…..I….” The Archangel hadn’t let the words get any further before he'd darted forward and smashed his lips against the hunters in an uncoordinated facsimile of a kiss. 

 

Sam had made a sound of surprise. Gabriel hadn't been able to see his expression because he'd squeezed his eyes shut. Truthfully, he hadn't wanted to look. After the initial contact, he'd been terrified. Almost shaking in fear of the hunter's reaction. He could feel the tension that had tightened his shoulders and straightened the line of his spine. 

 

Seconds had ticked by like hours as the Archangel had tried to savor the sort-of kiss. The sensation of the hunter so very close. Heart pounding. Chest moving like a bellows as he tried to breathe out through his nose. The surprising softness of the lips against his. Braced himself to be struck or shoved for overstepping his bounds. 

 

It was several more seconds before Gabriel realized there had been a return pressure from the lips against his. A nuzzling where Sam had shifted his head and his nose brushed against the Archangel's cheek. The hand that had been gripping his chin had slowly moved along Gabriel's face to cup his cheek with surprising gentleness. 

 

Sensation had streaked through Gabriel. Warmth of the hard muscled body so close to him. The taste of whiskey on the lips of the man he was kissing. Calluses on the hand gently scraping along the stubble on the Archangel's face.  The desperate gasp he wasn't sure which one of them issued as the sound of a slamming door echoed from down the hallway. 

 

The two had broken apart as the excited chattering of Jack's voice and the low murmur of Dean's response had filled the hallway as the two had come their way. Without thinking, Gabriel had sprung to his feet in one smooth motion and was darting through the doorway right as Jack called out, “Sam? Are you…… oh, hi Gabriel.”

 

The Archangel had spared his nephew no more than a cursory glance before he'd ducked his head in what might could be called a nod. He'd ignored Dean completely as he'd booked it towards his room, the sound of Sam calling his name behind him had just making his feet move faster. 

 

Gabriel had spent the rest of the night before and the following day locked in his room. Jack had come by a few times. That was to be expected. Dean coming by with an offer of a burger had been intriguing, but not enough to get him to open the door. Even Castiel hadn't been able to pry him out of his bed that was given to him when he was in residence at the bunker. 

 

Sam hadn't come by. 

 

_ And yet, here I stand. How fucking pathetic am I? _

 

Gabriel realizes, drowning inside a tide of self-loathing, that he'd be happy to just watch Sam forever. 

 

Lost in his internal musings of the previous night, he failed to read Sam's body language and wasn't able to move fast enough. The hunter's head unexpectedly turned his way. Narrowed eyes had pinned the Archangel where he stood. The breath stopped in Gabriel's lungs as he cursed himself for his lack of focus. 

 

In one swift motion, Sam pushes back the chair with a squeal and is on his feet. “Gabriel.” The name was a quiet statement, not a question, but no less a command for attention despite it only being one word. The Archangel's feet are fairly twitching with his desire to run but the hunter is already moving towards him with long, purposeful strides.

 

Gabriel feels his gaze widen but he never breaks eye contact with the tall man moving closer to him. His fingers tighten around the doorframe till the wood gives a soft groan at the abuse. 

 

Trepidation and panic are rising inside the Archangel in equal measure like a tornado boiling to life and ripping at his insides. He feels off balance and unsure, so he does what always does. Plans to redirect and run.

 

The Archangel's voice stops the hunter a mere foot away. “Hey, listen, about last night….”

 

Sam freezes, almost in mid step, but he doesn't miss a beat with his reply. “You mean when you kissed me?” Folding his arms across his broad chest, the hunter cocks his head to side and studies Gabriel with a piercing look that the smaller man feels all the way to his toes. 

 

_ Well, fuck, Samshine. Just rip the bandage off why don't you?  _ He'd always known if there was one thing Sam was, it's forthright. Still, he wasn't prepared to have it thrown out there. Just like that. 

 

As the silence stretches on, Gabriel finds another impossible thing to contemplate. He's at a loss for words. The hazel eyed gaze is locked on his, making it seem impossible to look away. He opens his mouth briefly before shutting it again. His hands drop away from the doorframe and twine together at his waist, performing an intricate dance with each other. 

 

The Archangel had seen time itself created. Helped map out the stars and plans for the universe. Watched as his Father molded space, and planets, all the way down to single celled organisms that created the blueprint for life. He'd fought in wars that had made the stars burn. He'd done things the man before him couldn't imagine and created plenty of horrors he hoped Sam couldn’t. 

 

Yet…. here he stood. Struck silent by some mere human. 

 

“You don't have to be weird about it,” comes the amused murmur into the silence between them. Sam is studying him,  _ like a bug under a microscope,  _ and Gabriel suddenly feels naked before that intense gaze. His thought process goes into a full nose dive as the hunter takes one long stride forward and places his hand against the Archangel's cheek in the same way he had last night. 

 

Sparks. Heat. Power. Need. It all flows through Gabriel like wildfire, slapping some sense into the wildly firing synapses in his brain. His mouth opens of its own accord and he snarls back with much of his usual sass, “What if I wanna be weird about it?”

 

The laugh that bubbles up out of Sam touches somewhere that the Archangel hadn't let see the light of day since he'd packed up his toys and ran from Heaven. Again, the hunter moves closer until nothing more than breath separates the two, hand sliding to cup the back of the smaller man's head. 

 

Gabriel almost chokes on the feeling inside his chest, the closeness of this mere mortal that he wants nothing more than to lose himself inside. Indignation and underlying embarrassment causes his temper to spark. He places his hands on the hunter's chest as he growls out, “Damn it Sam Winchester! This isn't fucking funny. You can't just, mmmph!”

 

His impassioned tirade is cut off as Sam lowers his head and crushes Gabriel's lips with his own. Unlike their first kiss, there's no hesitation this time. Every doubt flying around the Archangel's head is buried beneath a flood of pure passion and desire.

 

A large hand suddenly grips Gabriel's back and pulls him flush against the hard body of the hunter who is expertly plundering the Archangel's mouth. To keep his hands from being trapped he naturally wraps them around the back of Sam's neck. Raising up on the tips of his toes as he gives back as good as he's getting. 

 

It's more than Gabriel had ever dreamed he could have. He's not sure that he's not dreaming as he drowns in the amazing scent and sweet taste of the man kissing him like he's air and he needs the Archangel to breathe. Every touch. Every movement. Every moment of tender passion between the two of them sends Gabriel’s Grace soaring. 

 

It could have been seconds or a lifetime when, with an almost tortured gasp, Sam pulls away and lowers his head, resting their foreheads together. Both men are panting for breath, their exhalations and heavy inward breaths echoing in the large room. 

 

Gabriel's hands twine in the hunter's hair as Sam's hands roam along the Archangel's back with grasping movements. The softness of the locks under his hands are like a fever dream. The dusty scent of old books and an almost cinnamon scent linger in Gabriel's nostrils. That fancy shampoo that Sam uses and the Archangel sometimes borrows when the hunter isn’t looking. Mixed with the musky, male scent that is unique to the human in his arms, the smell is utterly intoxicating. He can’t believe this is real as the Sam steals another quick kiss before leaning back and smiling into Gabriel’s eyes that are still far too wide, conveying his shock. 

 

Sam gently runs his large palms up Gabriel's back and wraps his long fingers up and over the Archangels shoulders. Seconds go by as the two men stare into each others eyes. The world continues to move outside their tiny corner of the universe, but for the two would be lovers, time stands still. When the hunter finally speaks again, Gabriel's world is destroyed and rebuilt in the space of a heartbeat. “Next time, don’t wait so long.” 

 

Gazing into the loving eyes looking down at him, for once in his life, Gabriel doesn’t need a snappy comeback or a witty response. There’s no cornered feeling. Zero desire to run away. For the first time, he truly feels like he’s where he’s meant to be. When Sam grins that lopsided smile before lowering his head to claim the Archangel’s lips again with his own, Gabriel finally understands. Why humans search out each other. Why they care. How they try. What they put themselves through to find this feeling. After an almost eternal life, he finally gets it. 

 

The Archangel. The Trickster. The being who had left Heaven to wander the world. Alone. A part of it all, and yet not. Looking for something he’d never been able to name. Now, he finally gets it. 

 

In Sam’s arms, he’s finally found home. 


End file.
